Amor Libre
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Sinopsis: Leo y Cinza aclaran sus sentimientos, Itzamná les da algo que puede hacer que ellos conozcan lo que es compartir un segundo en el tiempo juntos, y mas que juntos, unidos en cuerpo y alma como lo que son: uno solo.


_**Amor Libre: Una historia de Amor entre Leo y Cinza**_

_Disclaimer: los combo niños no nos pertenecen a nosotros, en esta ocasión solo utilizamos el "nombre" y la clasificación del fanfiction, para derivar un relato de dos personajes que si nos pertenecen: Leo y Cinza. _

_Sinopsis: Leo y Cinza aclaran sus sentimientos, Itzamná les da algo que puede hacer que ellos conozcan lo que es compartir un segundo en el tiempo juntos, y mas que juntos, unidos en cuerpo y alma como lo que son: uno solo._

_Nota De Autor…_

_Hola, ¿Cómo están?, es un gusto poder estar con ustedes, esta vez tomando un historia que casi nada tendría que ver con los combo niños, pero que si se complementa con la historia original de la cual se ha derivado: I Want To Believe._

_Una persona, quien me pidió omitir su nombre, me preguntó porque creamos a Leo y a Cinza, yo le hice el mismo comentario que ya había hecho a otra persona, en donde dije que yo pienso que un buen escritor trata de respetar la esencia del personaje lo mas que se pueda, y que el haber creado a Leo y a Cinza es un esfuerzo por querer desahogar las frustaciones entre las parejitas originales de la serie verdadera.¡OJO!. con esto no estoy diciendo que soy "el o la mejor escritor(a)", es solo mi punto de vista y no tengo idea de si los demás chicos compartan mi opinión, incluso ellos no saben que este relato esta escrito porque nació de la nada y quiero publicarlo como una sorpresa =) ya que es el relato mas cursi que se nos ha ocurrido a AzulySerio1 y a mi y además diferente, porque en esta ocasión será interactivo para quienes deseen que así sea… ¿Por qué lo digo?, por lo siguiente:_

_En el perfil del grupo__ de combo Niños Virtuales ( dar clic al penname o a la siguiente direccion si es que sale: _fanfiction .net/~comboninosvirtuales) _, pondré una lista numerada con links hacia videos que hay en el youtube, ese video tendrá una canción de fondo que es crucial que la estén escuchando en el momento que estén leyendo el relato. Es muy importante que respeten la puntuación del mismo ya que es lo que abarca el tiempo exacto de la música, haciendo hincapié que los puntos suspensivos es una pausa un poco mas larga que el de la pausa original (aproximadamente 3 o 4 segundos), con esto doy respuesta a la persona que me dijo que ponía muchos puntos suspensivos en mis relatos. Ahora bien, habrá partes en donde las canciones no terminarán y tal vez haya la necesidad de interrumpirlas para dar paso a la otra canción de fondo._

_Pero hay algo mas, si se han dado cuenta, este relato es rating "T", por una razón, hay una escena casi al final del relato que no está permitida dentro del rango "K" o "K+"._

_y por último: No pude resistir la tentación de hacer la continuación de este relato, mas bien un relato complementario pero como estará en clasificación R, ése estará dentro del perfil de Enigma_X, Azul_Celeste para seguir respetando a la comunidad, bajo el título: _**La Pasión al Desnudo **y que conste, que solo aquéllos que quieran entrar a leerlo, lo harán bajo su propio riesgo.

Muchas Gracias y espero que les guste esto que estamos haciendo.

PD: Perdón, Se me ha olvidado algo muy importante, agradecerles por el éxito obtenido en I Want To Believe, aunque no nos dejan Reviews, la evidencia en el "Traffic" es muy alentadora. Sin embargo y gracias a la observación de una persona mas por ahí, a quien le agradezco mucho haberla hecho, ya no publicaremos "I Want To Believe", pero los relatos de la comunidad continúan, lo cual, sin afán de ofender, me llega a la mente un refrán muy famoso de Don Quijote de la Mancha: " Si los perros ladran, Sancho, es que vamos adelante"…

Gracias a todos por haber seguido de cerca el relato, y será un placer continuar escribiendo, tal vez en otro sitio, si es que no nos corren de aquí por portarnos "mal" como unos niños traviesos, pero, siempre he dicho que las reglas se hicieron para romperse… no importando sus consecuencias, Seguiremos adelante mientras nos lo permitan ustedes y si nos mudamos juntos, aunque separados, ustedes lo sabrán.

Haxta Pronto, y si dejan Review's respecto al relato, se los agradeceremos mucho.

Enigma_X, Azul Celeste.

( UF! Este ha sido mi nota mas larga…prometo no volverlo a hacer)

_**Amor Libre: Una historia de Amor entre Leo y Cinza**_

_( 1, dejen que pase unos segundos de la canción) _

_**Cinza se encontraba sentada en la orilla de una fuente que había en el lugar de entrenamiento… mirando la expansión de las ondas del agua que se formaban por la caída del vital líquido al centro de la fuente, mientras su pensamiento se encontraba enfocada en una sola persona… la misma a la cual tuvo que recurrir a una simple y sutil estrategia para hacerle tratar de recapacitar: la indiferencia… Cinza se sentía mal consigo misma de haberse comportado tan fríamente con él, pero piensa que sólo así lo haría reaccionar…. Mientras sus pensamientos vuelan, mete su mano dentro del agua de la fuente… hacía tiempo que no podía regocijarse al sentir la frescura del líquido rodear su mano, la cual saca del agua y mira como de ella caen las gotitas… se arrodilla a la altura de la fuente para mirar la superficie del agua mientras sigue con su juego … **_

_- el agua… ¿Cómo es posible que éste líquido pueda ser tan maravilloso y tan importante para dar la vida a tal grado que sin ella, la vida misma se perdería?...- __**se dice en voz baja**__…_

_- ¿y como puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de abandonarte en un momento como este?- __**escucha que él le habla desde su espalda… ella no voltea, trata de ignorar su presencia tratando de seguir adelante con algo que quisiera no seguir haciendo… continúa jugando con el agua mientras apoya su rostro en la orilla de la fuente colocando su otra mano para protegerse mientras arrodillada sigue jugando con el agua… trata de hacer caso omiso de la presencia de él… Leo se acerca a su lado, se acuclilla y le dice al oído…**__._

_- jamás, Cinza-…. __**Le susurra**__…- no importa lo que hagas o digas… yo sé que me amas… tu y yo somos uno … y no importa que yo a veces me pierda en mis locuras, en mis tonterías, en mis propios temores… siempre cuento contigo para que me hagas recapacitar y ver en que estoy mal…- __**Cinza sigue jugando con el agua…**__- tienes razón… mi temor no me deja seguir adelante, es por eso que te quiero pedir algo… quiero que si por este sentimiento no pueda seguir adelante o vaya a cometer un grave error y te des cuenta de ello… si puedes… ¡deténme!…. No importa lo que tengas que hacer para detenerme… si es necesario, mátame…(2).- __**Cinza se sorprende al escuchar eso… y voltea con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que Leo le ha pedido….su mirada lo dice todo… "¿que dices?" **_

_- si, te estoy pidiendo que si puedes detenerme… lo hagas… no importa lo que debas hacer… te lo pido por el amor que dices sentir por mi…._

_- ¡jamás!… ¡nunca podría matar a mi propia alma!… ¡sería un suicidio!… tu vida y la mía están unidas… tu y yo somos uno… si mueres… moriré junto contigo…_

_- ¡Eso no es justo!... ¡no importa lo que diga o haga, el resultado es el mismo!… - __**le dice el exasperado, ella con toda tranquilidad voltea su mirada hacia la fuente y continúa jugando con el agua….**_

_- no importa lo que digas o hagas, Leo… el final siempre es el mismo… porque ése es mi destino…pero no el tuyo, - __**le dice volteándolo a ver**__ - tú aún tienes esa esperanza… el de vivir… debes vivir, vive por mí… sigue adelante…lucha por la vida… no importa lo que tengas que perder…_

_- ¿luchar por la vida cuando uno siente que está muerto sin su propia alma?... tu misma lo has dicho… tu alma es mi alma… si tu mueres, moriré contigo…- __**le dice el mientras se sienta en la orilla de la fuente…- **__tu eres mi Mundo, Cinza, mi Universo sin la luz __de tus ojos que nacen al encontrarse con los míos,__ no sería nada…estaría muerto en vida…_

_- pero si tú vives… viviré dentro de ti… __**le dice mientras coloca su mano mojada en su pecho… la ropa de Leo se humedece dejando plasmanda la huella de su mano, él coloca su mano sobre la de ella…y le dice mirándola a los ojos…**_

_- Eso no me basta, Cinza… y lo sabes…-__**le dice el ayudándola a levantarse**__…- pero soy capaz de hacer todo esto si tu me lo pides…tú eres mi única razón para seguir adelante… por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… sé que no soy perfecto, siempre lo he pensado, aun a pesar de tanto tiempo nunca se termina de aprender cosas nuevas… tu me has enseñado mas de lo que nunca pude aprender de una mujer…__Sabes ver mas allá de lo que nuestros ojos ven, simplemente porque aprendiste a ver nuestras almas__, tu sencillez, tu sabiduría, tus sentimientos y la pureza de tu corazón… las sensaciones que tengo cuando estamos cerca…__ Sentir que me elevo por un viento que nace dentro de ti; la confianza en mis manos al tomar las tuyas, mi corazón que palpita y tiene la esperanza de que existe el amor, que con esos pensamientos se propaga una luz en mi corazón...__ estoy seguro que eso nunca, jamás lo volveré a sentir nuevamente por alguien... pero, si a pesar de todo lo que hago, al final he de perderte nuevamente, no me pidas que lo acepte… no me pidas que lo olvide porque no podré… aunque quiera hacerlo, ¡no puedo! _

_- ¿pero… porque?...- …_

_- ¡porque te amo!... ¿se te hace poco?..._

_- quizá no me amas… quizá solo me convertí en una obsesión para ti cuando me perdiste…_

_- ¿estás bromeando, verdad?- __**Le dice el mientras toma su mano y la acerca a su pecho haciendo que ella lo toque nuevamente, Cinza lo mira sorprendida… él nunca la había forzado a nada… hasta ahora…- **__¿crees acaso que los latidos de éste corazón, son por obsesión?... ¿realmente lo crees?...- __**Cinza trata de zafarse, mientras decide que responder: si seguir con su táctica de indiferencia o decirle realmente lo que desea gritarle su corazón…sus ojos hacen contacto con los de él, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no le dicen nada…ella toma una decisión, mojando sus labios, le dice…**_

_**- **__sí, Leo, pienso que solo soy una obsesión para ti…- __**le dice mientras logra zafarse de él para después salir corriendo tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Leo se queda inmóvil, triste, cabizbajo… y a la vez sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Cinza llega corriendo y llorando a alguna parte… se arroja hacia un montón de cojines que hay en un rincón lejos de donde se encontraba Leo… llorando en silencio… golpeando los cojines para tratar de eliminar ese sentimiento que tenía dentro de sí, le dolía lo que estaba haciendo, pero a la vez pensaba que si hacía que Leo no la idealizara tanto, el podría llevar a cabo su cometido…**_

_**- **__¿Crees que lo que acabas de hacer sea lo correcto?-__** escucha una voz dentro de su cabeza… **_

_- si, Señor, creo que si el no me amara tanto, podremos llevar a cabo la misión para lo que estoy aquí…_

_- NO, Cinza, estás en un error… esa no es la manera…él debe de comprender y aceptar lo que sucederá, él debe cambiar su manera de pensar, de sentir y de ver__**…- le dice Itzamná materializándose frente a ella**__ - debe aceptar la realidad… de lo contrario, no llegará a ninguna parte, si no acepta el cambio… no podrá seguir adelante…debe aprender de ti, que a pesar de que también lo amas, aceptas la realidad…- __**le dice mientras ella lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…- **__Creo que hice mal en regresarte… aún yo cometo errores- __**le dice Itzamná.**_

_- No señor, yo le agradezco haberme dado esta oportunidad de acompañar a los combo niños en su misión… pero sobre todo le agradezco haberme dado la oportunidad de estar un tiempo a lado de Leo, a pesar de que es dolorosa nuestra situación, me hace ver que, aunque sea temporal, sigo viva y tengo lo que siempre necesité una vida, familia , amigos y un amor verdadero…soy feliz a pesar de todo – __**Itzamná se queda pensativo a lo que dijo Cinza, cuando alguien por detrás los interrumpe…**_

_- está bien, acepto… - __**dice Leo llegando a donde se encuentran los dos**__- aceptaré mi destino de estar sin ti, aceptaré el cambio aunque tenga que condenarme y perderte… cambiaré lo que soy solo porque tu me lo estás pidiendo… tu eres mi única razón para cambiar… ¡Pero no me pidas que te deje de amar!... porque aunque viva, estaré muerto en vida… sin ti…- __**ella se acerca a él… y le dice mientras lo golpea en el pecho levemente**__…_

_- ¡Eres un egoísta!- __**le dice ella con una mezcla de risa y llanto al mismo tiempo**__- ¿acaso crees que yo no siento nada al pedirte que hagas lo que tienes que hacer?- __**Leo la abraza fuertemente mientras ella rompe en llanto entre sus brazos…**_

_- ¡lo sé, lo sé, y tienes razón!… ¡soy un imbécil, un egoísta!… solo te he hecho sufrir junto conmigo…¡perdóname por favor!... y te prometo hacer lo que tenga que hacer, aunque tenga que perder para ganar…__ aunque mi corazón se rompa y estalle en mi pecho porque tengo que perderte...__ prometo firmemente hacerlo… solo porque tú me lo pides…_

_- no me perderás… no me perderás…_

_- no importa lo que me digas, Cinza… mientras te pierda… jamás voy a ganar…_

_- no me perderás… te lo aseguro… siempre estaré contigo…-__** le dice susurrándole al oído… el se acerca y le da un beso en la frente…quedando sus rostros apoyándose uno sobre todo: frente con frente, nariz con nariz…**_

_- Está bien, ustedes dos… vengan conmigo…-__** les dice Itzamná, Leo y Cinza se quedan observando mientras se ponen en marcha detrás de Itza…- **__Vayan hacia esa pirámide__**…- le dice señalando hacía una pequeñísima construcción con una puerta en la base**__ – y entren, ahí tendrán una experiencia única para ustedes… es lo único que puedo hacer…._

_-¿Señor, que tipo de experiencia podemos esperar?- __**pregunta Leo…**_

_- eso lo sabrán hasta que entren ahí…_

_- ¿es parte del entrenamiento?- __**Pregunta Cinza**_

_**- **__Digamos que si- __**dice Itza con una sonrisa irónica, los dos chicos se dirigen hacia allá en silencio…hasta que…**_

_**-**__Cinza… yo…perdóname…_

_- no, perdóname tu, por haber tomado una mala decisión…_

_-¿Realmente piensas que eres una obsesión para mi?... _

_- sinceramente… no, no lo pienso y jamás lo pensé… la verdad es que… te quiero demasiado y por eso intenté alejarte de mi… para que no sufras cuando me tenga que ir_

_- no, Cinza… aunque se escuche cursi, mi corazón es quien te habla…- __**ella sonríe**__…_

_-¿cursi?... jamás pensaría eso de ti…_

_- pero si pensaría eso de mi mismo… me has cambiado, soy muy cursi… si me escuchara antes de haberte conocido… estoy seguro que no me reconocería…pero tu has logrado ese cambio en mí…_

_- ¿en serio, cursi?- __**le**__**dice ella bromeando…**_

_-si, cursi… porque te amo…- __**le dice poco antes de entrar a la pirámide**__…- no sé que vaya a suceder en cuanto entremos ahí… pero sea lo que sea… no te separes de mi…no me sueltes… ¿de acuerdo?…- __**le dice Leo a Cinza…**_

_- si, cursi…- __**le dice nuevamente mientas entran a la pirámide…al inicio la entrada estaba oscura y caminan por la oscuridad de lo que parece ser un pasaje largo… de repente, la oscuridad termina y da paso a una gran luminosidad, ambos chicos ciñen un poco sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz… cuando al fin pueden ver con claridad… ven un sitio increíble, paradisíaco, lleno de flores, árboles, riachuelos, trinos de pájaros… una eterna primavera… Leo voltea a ver a Cinza a quien tiene tomada de la mano con fuerza, pero se sorprende al darse cuenta de que en su lugar, había una hermosa joven de tez morena y ojos grises…Cinza por su parte, al voltear a ver a Leo, ve a un muchacho de ojos pardos y cabello castaño… Leo y Cinza se sueltan y comienzan con la ginga para defenderse… cuando se dan cuenta de que en realidad, los muchachos que miran, son ellos mismos…**_

_- ¿Leo?_

_-¿Cinza?_

_- ¿en verdad eres tú?_

_-¿creo que si, y tú?_

_- pues si sigues pensando que eres cursi… tal vez si seas tu…y yo… pues… yo…_

_-¿pero que sucedió?...- __**se preguntaba intrigado Leo cuando**__**se escucha una voz de fondo en el sitio…**_

"_Tomando en cuenta de que hubo más errores en la historia y de que tal vez ninguno de ustedes debería de estar aquí, sino viviendo su época, su momento. Simplemente les doy lo que se les arrebató: el tiempo perdido… la edad que realmente deberían tener__ debido a que nadie más que ustedes sabe el valor del tiempo... de todo lo que se puede perder en un segundo__. Tienen solo unos momentos antes de continuar… aprovéchenlos… solo ustedes sabrán que hacer con el… yo no me interpondré en lo que ustedes decidan, solo les diré una cosa… La vida engendra vida, y sobre eso no hay salida… la vida continuará mientras haya vida y si se pierde, se termina… solo los recuerdos perdurarán aunque duelan, __y es gracias a eso que sonreirás y sabrás que estás vivo, porque amaste a alguien y ese alguien también te amó, esa es la diferencia entre los humanos y los Divinos__. Este es su tiempo, solo para ustedes, nada ni nadie se los quitará, nadie ni nada lo sabrá… así que vivan este momento que es exclusivo, muy suyo, y en privado"_

_**Cinza y Leo se miran felices… ese es un obsequio que no se esperaban…es entonces que se da cuenta de cómo está vestida Cinza… un vestido largo blanco, su cabello gris y suelto con una lluvia de flores blancas entre sus cabellos ondulados… y una corona de margaritas… el se queda con los ojos bien abiertos…**_

_-¿te gusta?... siempre soñé con vestirme así algún día… y mas para ti…_

_- Pe..pero si estás…¡hermosa!... ¡mas de lo normal!… es decir… siempre eres muy linda pero ahora… ahora… te ves…¡angelical!...¡como una diosa!..¡si, eso!... una Diosa, Mi Diosa…_

_¡No exageres, Leo!... tu tampoco te ves nada mal vestido asi…- __**le dice mientras el voltea a verse… vestido con su uniforme capoeirista en puro color blanco… y una cuerda blanca como cinturón… en su mano tenia un ramo de rosas blancas y al centro de ellas una rosa roja…el ni tardo ni perezoso… le entrega el ramo de rosas a Cinza, ella las toma pero al tratar de acercarlas , el coloca sus manos por encima de las de ella, …**_

_**(3)**_

_- sé que ha habido momentos buenos y malos en el tiempo que hemos vivido juntos… sé que a veces te he hecho sufrir demasiado por mi testarudez, por mis ímpetus, por mis reacciones adversas propias de un chico como yo…sé, que quizás más de una vez te has de haber dicho a ti misma "¿Por qué yo?", pero todo eso ha quedado atrás, y son éstos momentos lo que mas cuenta en mi vida…es el presente. Yo vine del pasado para encontrarte a ti que siempre fuiste mi futuro, y para vivir este momento, junto a ti ... el presente y el pasado se han unido en un todo mas amplio que no se puede comprender, mas que como obra del destino, e igualmente, por obra del destino al final he de perderte otra vez, solo puedo decirte unas cuantas palabras, antes de no decir nada… Cinza, desde el fondo de mi corazón, te agradezco que hayas vivido una existencia a mi lado, te agradezco cada momento que me has regalado de tu vida, porque sé que mi vida está ligada a ella en cada segundo que vivimos… y a pesar de mis faltas, amarme de la forma en que lo haces y de no dejarme perder en la tristeza. Mi alma esta unida a ti de la misma forma en que lo están la luz y la oscuridad, en el que uno no puede existir sin el otro__, __porque tú me amas en claridad y yo te amo en oscuridad, el amor que ahora me das trajo luz a mis ojos, esa luz que irradia un corazón cuando... existe un puro y verdadero amor, Tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte, pero sobre todo, agradezco que hayas decidido compartir este sueño de estar juntos y poder volar junto a mí por un cielo que __cambia el tono de azul cuando estoy contigo__. Por último, solo me resta agradecerte por amarme de la forma en que lo haces…- _**_Leo se arrodilla mientras desata su cordón blanco enredándolo entra las manos de ella, el ramo de flores y las manos de él…_**

_Con este cordón, ato mi alma a la tuya definitivamente, y te hago una promesa…Te prometo construir tus sueños con estas manos y amarte con cada latido de mi corazón, de ofrecerte mi aire cuando te falte un respiro, darte un instante en el tiempo sin dejar de ser tu alegría en tu tristeza y en esa alegría, siempre estar contigo hasta donde sea posible que vivamos juntos. Me comprometo a estar a tu lado en todo momento, seré tu sombra si es necesario, consagrándome a ti en las buenas y en las malas y ni siquiera, ni aún la muerte nos podrá separar…Te lo juro por el amor que te tengo, que no te dejaré partir sin antes darte mi último aliento…_

…

…_Cinza guarda silencio unos minutos que se hacen eternos a Leo, tratando de razonar cada palabra dicha por leo y pensando que es lo que le responderá a el… lo mira con tristeza y al fin habla…_

_**... (**__**4) **_

_Leo, yo… yo sé que hay sueños que juntos anhelamos, que abrazamos con todas nuestras ilusiones… el estar juntos. Pero desafortunadamente ese destino ha cambiado… a pesar de que me ha dado en donde mas me duele, sigo adelante, aquí, contigo, de frente a lo que se que va a suceder… sé que este no es mi sitio, que solo estoy de forma temporal y es cierto a veces duele… duele mucho… pero gracias a eso, el tiempo se hace lento y me da tiempo de estar contigo, viviendo cada segundo con plenitud y confianza en tí… y aunque nadie puede cambiar mi destino, lo acepto, y mientras sienta tu alma estar unida a la mía, recibo la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante… No necesitas hacerme ninguna promesa, ningún juramento porque yo sé que lo que dices es verdad. Solo te agradezco a ti, por existir, por la bendición de tu amor, por seguir juntos un camino que ya sabemos en donde va a terminar y que tú… tú seguirás adelante… Solo quiero que me prometas algo…. Que seguirás adelante siempre, sin mirar atrás, sin sentir rencor, ni odio, porque, si algo te sucede… yo me perdería. No se donde estaré, no sé que me va a suceder, pero si pudiera verte… jamás me lo perdonaría…_

_- te lo prometo… te lo prometo por lo más sagrado que tengo, que es tu amor… -__**le dice acercándose a ella**_

_**En ese momento no había nada ni nadie para ellos, excepto el uno para el otro… sin darse cuenta ambos descansan acostados sobre una cama de flores mientras se besan apasionadamente, en ese momento no importaba nada, ni el pasado, ni el presente, ni el futuro… nada: no hay tiempo ni espacio, ni arriba, ni abajo… solo ellos dos y sus sentimientos. Sobran las palabras para poderlos expresar. Leo acaricia la espalda de Cinza besando despacio palmo a palmo cada centímetro de su piel, ella se deja llevar por las sensaciones de las manos de Leo acariciándola correspondiéndole, liberándose ambos, dejando atrás la timidez propia de un encuentro tan cercano entre ellos dos, tan íntimo como es entregarse por amor, sin barreras, sin temores, sin nada que los detenga, sin pensar en el después…tan solo siendo… un amor libre.**_

_Mientras tanto… Celeste y Azul se encuentran conversando…_

_- Hola Azul, sé que me conoces muy poco y que tal vez te extrañe, que un espíritu sea quien te esté enseñando…_

_- maestre Celeste, la conozco por lo que nos ha comentado el Maestre Grinto, que usted es la madre de Cinza y que hace tiempo que partió… pero la verdad no tengo la mínima desconfianza. Confío y Creo en el maestre Grinto, lo quiero mucho y no dudo que los demás chicos piensen igual, nos sentimos como una familia aparte de la nuestra, para mi es un gran honor tenerla como mi maestre porque sé lo importante que es para el maestre Grinto…_

_- bueno, linda, siendo así, no creas que voy a ser más sutil contigo en la forma de enseñar, aunque la verdad, no creo que deba enseñarte gran cosa… excepto quizá… hacer que puedas controlar tu elemento… pero esa sera, en otra historia… de acuerdo?_

_Haxta Pronto…_


End file.
